


The Lounge

by Greenpanda20



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22214404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenpanda20/pseuds/Greenpanda20
Summary: There’s a club in Los Angeles called the Lounge, where male celebrities go to hook up.
Relationships: Ben Affleck/Henry Cavill
Kudos: 18





	The Lounge

There are several places in Los Angeles known by the male celebrity community known as ‘Hotspots’. Hotspots are places where the celebrities can go to hook up in private. One of these hotspots is a club called the Lounge. the Lounge had several rooms and a VIP lounge for people to hook up in. Two of the celebrities there tonight were Henry Cavill and Ben Affleck. They loved to fuck in their costumes from the DC movies, and with Zac Synder being the horny fuck that he is; it was very easy for them. Zac had created two types of suits; one for the movies and one for sex. The sex suits were made with zippers, so their ass, cocks, pits, and torso were available. Zac frequently came over to get fucked by Henry, Ben, or Jason, or fuck Ezra. 

Ben and Henry were in one of the rooms, with Henry on his hands and knees with his thick, juicy ass presented to Ben. Ben licked Henry’s sweaty taint. Henry’s ass could make him high, Ben thought. “Come on, rim my hole,” Henry pleaded as he shook his ass in Ben’s face. Ben instantly pushed his face back into Henry’s ass and stuck his tounge into Henry’s asshole. Henry threw his head back and moaned, “Holy fuck, Bruce!” Henry released a small moan as he backed his asshole up against Ben’s tounge. 

Ben pulled his tounge out of Henry’s ass. “You almost fucked up the mission with your cockiness,” Ben said, really getting into his role, “Now suck my cock.” 

Henry nodded and said, “Yes, sir.” Henry took Ben’s thich cock in his hand; the member was eleven-inches long and three inches wide. Henry struggled to take all of the cock in the first time they did this, but they had been hooking up for five years, so he was an expert now. Henry instantly took the cockhead in his mouth and rolled it in his tongue. Henry went deeper on the cock as Ben deeply moaned. Henry got seven-inches deep before Ben pushed him into deepthroating his cock. “This is to teach you a lesson, don’t jeoporadize the mission to show off,” Ben growled as Henry gagged on his gigantic cock. Ben finally let go, letting Henry take a breathe. 

“I’ve gotta take a piss,” Ben whispered, “Drink up.” Henry happily nodded his head and opened his mouth. Ben finally let out his piss; a clear stream going out of his cock. The piss went into his mouth, but also hit his face with some getting in his hair and covering his head. Henry swallowed Ben’s piss and found it delicious; it was kind of bitter but sweet at the same time. 

“Teach me a lesson, Batman,” Henry growled as he unzipped the zipper covering his torso, revealing Ben’s hairy chest and abs. Henry slipped the cock back in his mouth and Ben slammed his cock into the back of Henry’s cock. Ben continued to face-fuck Henry as he wildly moaned. Ben sensed himself getting close, so he pulled out of Henry’s mouth. 

“I think you’ve learned you’re lesson,” Ben said, “but I haven’t cum yet, so you want to fuck.” 

“Yeah,” Henry panted. Henry got on his back, his thick ten-inch member out from his suit. Ben aligned his dick to Henry’s tight hole. Ben grabbed some lube and put it on his dick and Henry’s ass; then he inserted his cock fully into Henry’s hole. “Holy fuck!” Henry screamed as the eleven-inch dick rammed into his ass. Ben began to ram his dick into Henry’s sexy ass, while Henry used his fingers to tweak Ben’s nipples. Ben pushed deeper into Henry’s ass, hitting his prostate. Henry violently moaned as Ben assaulted his prostate.

“Babe, I’m going to cum!” Ben screamed as he slammed his cock into Henry’s ass. After a few more thrusts, Ben unloaded into Henry’s thick ass. Ben pulled out of Henry’s ass and lowered himself to eat the cum out of Henry’s anus. 

“You want to do me a favor,” Henry said as he sat up. 

“Yeah,” Ben replied. 

“Can you suck my cock?” Henry asked at his ten-inch dick. Ben grabbed the cock and took the cock in his mouth fully. He bobbed his head on the cock as Henry moaned. Ben jacked off the cock as he sucked the head. Henry moaned deeply as he played with his own nipples. Ben bobbed faster and Henry wildly moaned. 

“I’m gonna cum,” Henry moaned in his signature british accent. Henry grunted as he came into Ben’s mouth. Ben swalloed all of his cum and got up. Ben passionately kissed Henry and groped his ass and said, “Want to go another round.” 

“Fuck yeah!” Henry panted.


End file.
